My Guardian Angel
by rosette101
Summary: Back in 1907 Edward and Bella were the best of friends. Bella came over once a week for her piano lessons. But one fateful day after Bella's piano lessons she is hit by the train by Edwards house. Edward blames himself for Bella's death and cant wait to be reunited. But Bella is already with him as his Guardian Angel. Can they find a way to be together again? Bad summery I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicago 1907 August 14**

"Edward," My mom laughed, "Calm down. Breathe and compose yourself. She won't be here for another five minutes." Bella was coming over for her piano lessons. She only came over for piano lesson once a week. In my little six year old eyes that was like a decade.

"Five minutes!" I complained.

"Edward," My mom scolded. "Stop acting childish and be a gentleman, help your mother."

I rolled my eyes at her, "What would you like me to do mother?" I said in my most sarcastic voice.

If my mother heard she didn't take it to offence, "Go clean the piano room, your stuff is all over the floor."

I mumbled my complaints as I dragged my feet out of the kitchen and towards the piano room. The piano room was one of the fanciest rooms in the house. The Chicago light streamed through colored windows highlighting the polished wood floors making them gleam. A small chandelier hung gracefully from the ceiling. It was all pulled together with a giant black piano taking up most of the rather small room, it stood proud and elegant.

I quickly scanned the room for my mess, a few books lay around the room. I loved reading in here. It was quiet and peaceful; often my dad would find me in here. He would look at me and shake his head and walk away, I never knew what he was thinking.

I quickly picked up my books and ran up to my room to put them under my pillow so I could read them later that night. As I was walking back to the kitchen I stopped as I passed the piano room. I always wished I could play the piano, but my mother says I shouldn't waste my time. Actually my mother is dying to give me piano lessons but my father says I'm a man and should be learning to take after him and his profession, I didn't care for that much.

I quietly walked in and sat down at the bench. I let my fingers run across the keys without making a sound. I played an A, then a A major scale. That was all I had learned from listening to my mother give other children lessons. I sighed longingly, some day; I thought then stood up and walked back towards the kitchen.

When I walked in mother was putting tea on. Still holding up my gentleman act I asked, "Anything else you would like me to do?" My mother opened her mouth to answer but just then a loud knock echoed through our house. "She's here!" I exclaimed and ran out of the room leaving behind any gentlemanly behavior behind.

I ran to the door and opened it to reveal Bella and her mom. I stepped to the side holding the door open for them.

"Edward, always the gentleman." Renée commented. I smiled slyly at her then turned all my attention to Bella. Her hair was pinned up in a small bun with a few curls left down to frame her perfect heart shaped face, her dress was plain light blue with white ribbons. She carried her piano bag uncomfortably until she saw my huge smile and she smiled a huge smile too.

"Edward, it's so pleasant to see you again." She said nodding her head towards me but her face still held that huge smile. I knew she was just like this when her mother was around, polite and ladylike.

I nodded my head back still grinning at her like a maniac. "It's nice to see you too Isabella." We both laughed a little at our little act when my mother came into the room.

"Renée!" My mother greeted Bella's mom. They were like best friends just like me and Bella were best friends. They both exchanged pleasant greeting then my mother lead Bella and her mother towards the piano room. I tagged along even though my mother never let me in the room while she had students over.

Just as I was about to step into the room my mom made eye contact with me and shook her head. I hung my head. Every time I tried and every time I failed. But it was worth it. My mom closed the door of the piano room leaving me out in the hall. I sat down next to the door and pressed my ear to it so I could catch all I could from the lesson.

Bella hadn't been very good at piano when she first came and she had hated it. But her mom forced her to go through with them. Bella couldn't remember the keys and sometimes her fingers would slip into a not so pleasant cord, my mom would fear that she was hopeless. But that was a year ago, now Bella is my mom's best student. She loved playing long challenging songs that push her and make my mom want to pull her hair out.

I heard Bella starting out with her scales then she suddenly stopped. "I have something I want to show you." Bella said quietly.

"Ok honey what is it?"

"She's been working on it for a while now." I heard Renée say proudly.

"Well go on honey, show me."

The song started slow and intriguing then going into a song that was so sweet, intense and lulling I swayed a little bit, my eyes drooping.

"What was that?" My mom asked softly when Bella had finished her song.

"A song I composed." She said back shyly. I could picture Bella's cheeks turning pink and held back a laugh, Bella was so bashful.

"It was lovely." My mom said at loss of words. It was quiet for a bit and then my mom broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Well, umm, let's continue. How's this song going?" My mom said and I heard some rustling of some papers from the other side of the door.

I tuned out the rest of the hour of piano just sitting there with my head leaning on the door, kind of just day dreaming. I was jerked out of my daze when the door swung open. I fell forward and landed with a thump.

"Edward!" My mother scolded, "Were you spying in on us?" I felt my ears go red.

I sputtered for a response, "I umm, well I was, and then I dropped my um."

"Uh-uh," She said giving me the We-Will-Talk-About-this-later look. I smiled ashamed then turned to Renée.

"How long can Bella stay?" I asked hopeful.

Renée laughed, "as long as your mother will allow us." She said turning back to my mother. My mom looked back and forth in between Bella and I. She smiled affectionately, my next lesson starts in ten minutes.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly and grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her outside with me, knowing very well that it wasn't very gentlemanly like. My and Bella always played in the front yards. It had long grass with daisies sprinkled every here and there, to the right was some train track and just beyond was a forest. Everything was the perfect place to play.

I sat down and Bella followed my lead.

"I heard your song." I said.

"Oh, did you like it?" She asked her cheeks going pink.

"Did you really com-compose it?" I asked having a hard time saying compose.

"I did." She said her blush turning deeper.

"It was really… pretty." I say impressed. The door to the house opened scaring us both. Renée and my mom came out holding the tea my mom had made before the lesson. They liked to sit on the porch and watch us while we played.

We sat in silence for a bit while Renée and my mom comfortably gossiped about the latest things. I picked some nearby daisies and knotted them together, making a crown. I came up behind Bella and place the daisy crown on her head. But her bun was in the way. I set the crown momentarily on the ground and unpinned her hair as carefully as I could. When I finally worked out the last pin out of her hair it tumbled out of the bun and comfortably made a little halo falling past her shoulder to her mid-back in soft curls. I pick up the daisy crown again and softly placed it on her head.

Bella smiled up at me, "I love it." she said.

"I don't know." I say teasing, "I think you look TOO cute with it and now every guy in town will be after you. Give it back." I reached out my hand to her.

"I think you're jealous that daisies look good on me and not you." She said giggling just at the thought of it.

"You wish." I say taunting, "Now give it back." I say again.

She stood up and twirled out of my reach, "Come and get it." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed at the challenge and was about to stand up and chase her for it, cause I was way faster the clumsy Bella, when I spotted something that made me stop. The train was coming at full speed down the track; nothing would dare get in its way of its destination. But there was something this time, Bella.

Bella must have seen my eyes widen. She followed my gaze to the train, I watched her eyes widen as well. The grownups must have noticed too.

"Bella move!" Renée yelled panicked.

Bella tried to take a step and she tripped she was now full on laying on the tracks, parallel with them. She tried to stand up but her dress was caught.

Both of the mothers shouted commands to get off the tracks. But after some fruitless tries she gave up, her doe eyes locked with mine with horror, her horror mimicking my own. She was now kneeling on the tracks. Her hand stretched out to me pleading, to somehow save her. Her tiny lips mouthed,_ I love you. _That's when the train hit. I only saw a flash of red before my mom came up behind me and wrapped her hands around my eyes, hugging me to her chest.

My whole body was numb, I couldn't think. I couldn't tell if my mind was speeding to fast or if I was thinking at all. Bella, was dead? She couldn't be. She was just here a second ago, laughing and teasing with me. She had sat and played her beautiful song she had laughed with and at me, but never again. I don't know how long I sat there in my mother's arms frozen and numb. I didn't want to move, like if I didn't Bella would pop up from behind laughing and tell me this was some sick joke. But it wasn't, I wanted to jump on those train tracks with her to tell her to wait for me.

oOo

For three months after my mom brought me to ever doctor known in Chicago. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I didn't talk, and the only thing that kept me from fully giving up was my parents. One day I saw my mom sobbing into my dad's shoulder for the loss of her only son's sanity. After that day I act like never happened, like I forgot my Bella, but in the inside, I was dying.

Often I would see Bella in my dreams. She would be whatever my age was when I had the dream. The only difference between my dream Bella and the real Bella was that dream Bella had a white flowing dress and a smile; the real Bella had most of her guts still on the train tracks at my old house. We had moved to a house far away from train tracks because my mom feared I would have the same fate as Bella.

A lot I wanted to die too. But whenever I did I could just see Bella lecturing me, telling me not to waste my life trying to get over her. Bella was like that, so selfless. Life went on, I tried to move on, but Bella was always there in the back of my head, her hand stretching out to me and mouthing those three words. I love you.

When I got older I told my mom I wanted to go to the army, and fight for our country. I wanted to save life's to try and make up for what I couldn't save of Bella.

It never came to that though. The Spanish Influenza hit in September 1918, my mom and dad's lives were taken from them. I realized last second that I shouldn't have wasted my life waiting for death if it really was coming this early in my life. I fought the disease, apologizing mentally to Bella. But on the inside I knew I was going to die. The thing is I didn't die that night, that night I gained immortality.

Living forever without my Bella, life was punishing me for wasting my life wishing to die. For that reason I tried to live happily with Carlisle, but it's not that easy when I keep seeing Bella as an angel, with white feathery wings from her back, that was new. Sometimes I will just be hunting and I see her on a boulder watching me. But every time I try to walk over she vanishes. I saw her crying on the floor the day I woke up form my transformation. She vanished with fear in her eyes. Was she scared of what I had become? Was she disgusted at the monster I was? I don't know if life could think of a worse punishment.

Well that is until I went to Forks High School in 2005…

**I have the next chapter waiting for you. But it won't be up until Friday unless you review. Every five reviews make the day go down. Five reviews I will post it Thursday, ten reviews I will post it Wednesday and so on and so forth. Bottom line? Review. I don't want to post the next chapter until I know people like it. I mean I'm not just writing this for only me to read right?**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was always stubborn, in a nice friendly way, but still stubborn. After I died Edward was really sad, obsessing, feeling that it was his fault I died. I gave him three months before I had to step in. One night while he was sleeping he had his usual nightmare; I interrupted his dream, after the part where he watches me get hit by a train I stepped out from the moving train in my full glowing white dress glory. I sat by him carefully avoiding contact. I kneeled down next to him in the grass, and whispered," _It's not your fault",_ I had said what I wanted to tell him since the moment I saw the train coming at me. So I stood up and started walking out of the dream.

"Don't leave," he had whispered in a shaky voice.

I turned back towards him and smiled; _"I can't" I_ said sadly. I offered him one more smile then left the dream.

I don't really understand being dead, aren't you suppose to go to heaven? Sometimes I see a light calling me towards it but I fight it knowing Edward needed me here on earth. It used to appear frequently, but now it knows I won't go so it only appears when I'm at my lowest. But even then I need Edward safe.

I like to think of myself as Edwards Guardian angel. Of course I don't have wings but I can walk into his dreams and I can press my hand to his forehead and make him feel better. Sometimes I can even see his future, but whenever I try and do it to someone else it doesn't work. I figured this out in the first three months. Edwards's mom was just so down I wanted to help. Knowing I could just press my palm to Edwards's forehead and make the grieving go away I decided to try with his mom. I had still been six in my little guardian angel form; another thing that happens weirdly is that I seemed to age with Edward. Anyway I had walked up to her while she was in her bed crying softly in her sleep, my bare ghostly feet not making a sound. Another thing that sucked to be dead, no matter how much I tried I couldn't make a sound unless I was in one of Edwards dreams.

I slowly touched her forehead; her reaction was nothing I would of guess would have happened. She jerked awake and grabbed my hand. She had a crazed look in her eyes then she focused on me her face softened in confusion and hope. "Bella…" she whispered, "Help him." Then she released her grip and fell into her bed. I could tell from the way she looked around the room she couldn't see me anymore.

"I will," I said hoarsely holding back tears. Ever since then I had fought the light with so much force it scared even me. All I knew was I couldn't be the one to emotionally scar Edward and not fix it. I also figured out that day that people could see me when I was touching THEM, if they touched me they would just pass through like I was some type of ghost. I looked like a ghost too, my blue dress had been exchanged for a white flowing one, I never had shoes on but the one thing that I loved most was the thing in my hair. The crown of daisies Edward had made for me the minute before I had died. It stayed with me.

When the Spanish Influenza hit, Edward was the first in his family to be hit with it. I knew he was getting sick but I wanted him to live. I touched my hand to his forehead and the sickness was pushed back so that he was just barely sick. I couldn't make it go away but I could delay it.

His father died first and soon after his mother. I just wouldn't leave Edwards side, he would often wake from his sick sleep and see me. I couldn't understand how but I didn't question it. I could tell that he was going to die soon; I didn't want him to die so soon. His life robbed from him so young like mine. I couldn't delay the sickness any further. I had been crying, my head in my hands when he had woken up for the last time.

"Bella," He croaked. My head shot out of my hands, when I saw his read eyes and weakness it made me want to cry more, a single tear fell down my cheek.

His shaky hand reached out to brush it away, "Don't cry." He said and smiled, "We will be together again soon."

My selfish heart loved that idea; I smiled at his weak form "We were going to be together anyways. I would of waited." I said on the brink of tears again.

"Don't stop now." He said with a flash of his famous sideways grins he fell back on the bed, his heart slowed.

I let out a sob, "I won't." Just then the blonde doctor walked in. he looked around to make sure no one was looking, and no one was. Well that is, beside me. The blonde doctor wheeled him out to the mortuary. But he kept walking right past it, my curiosity peaked. So did my anger, where was he taking him? Nothing good could come out of this. I followed silently, not like I could be loud but it had the same affect.

It was getting dark out. He kept on walking the sun continued setting; my curiosity was a giant balloon inside my chest expanding so much so it felt like it was going to burst. Finally we reached a small house on the edge of town nestled in the nook of a forest. It was a small home but I had no time to take in my surroundings.

The blonde man rushed him in and laid his dying form on the table. Edwards last seconds spent on a table in a stranger's house. He should be with his parents! I seethed from his side.

Before I had the chance to let my anger out on the blond doctor he did something that made me freeze.

"I'm so sorry, forgive give me." And he leaned down to Edwards's barely pulsing neck and bit. Nothing happened for a bit, I stood staring in shock as the doctor pulled his mouth away from Edwards's neck. It was quiet, but starting quiet something drummed an uneven beat, growing louder and more frantic, his heart. I thought with awe, will he live after all? I didn't have much time to the think about this idea. The second he started screaming I was blinded. The light, its white brightness yanked me towards it forcing. I was very aware of Edwards's screams of agony from behind me.

No matter how I resisted it pulled me towards it like I had no choice this time. It clenched my stomach pulling my limbs in every way. I joined in Edwards screams of agony. Make it stop, I sobbed, but I knew no one would hear me, no one to care. I wanted to be by Edwards's side calming his screams. But the light wanted me, forced me towards it. When I resisted it, my whole body hurt, my body wanted to go to the light. But my mind just had to be here for Edward. I forced myself away from the light; it pulled me back towards it. This could have gone on for hours, days, years; time had no effect on me. No matter how bad it hurt how much easier it would be to give up I held on. The only thoughts were of Edward. Finally the light dimmed, I could breath. But my back screamed in agony, it felt hot like someone was pressing burning coals to it.

I could hear Edwards screams turning into whimpers, his heart beat slower losing a fight I didn't understand. My back still hot, the light disappeared, so did Edwards's heart beat. He's dead, I thought in horror. I stood up, my back forgotten, and ran the few steps over to Edward.

"Edward!" I whispered franticly my voice breaking. I shook him, "Edward, you can't be dead." I sob. I had just fought the light for him, the pure agony of the light to live with him, but now I would live without him. I turned around looking for the light. "Come back!" I yell at it. I know it's no use; I curl up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest crying softly, something I did a lot latly.

I felt a soft hand stroking my back, "Don't cry." The soft musical voice whispers. I start at it; I spin around from my sitting position. Behind me was Edward, so much more beautiful then I remembered. "Edward!" I say choking on a gasp. I know I disappear when I see his confused eyes looking around the room.

Right then the blonde doctor walked in, I was still on the floor looking up at them in horror.

"Why am I not dead?" I hear Edward growl. Did he really just growl?

I instantly saw the regret and grief flash in the doctors eyes. "I did what your mom asked me to."

Anger flashed in Edwards's eyes, I could tell Edward was going to jump the doctor. But Edward stopped with a jerk clutching his throat.

"You need to feed." The doctor said sadly looking at him.

"What did you do to me?" Edward growled.

"Edward, your mom told me to save you and I did." The Doctor said grief and sadness coated his words, "She begged me to save you with all the power had. So," he gulped dreading this part of his little story, "I turned you, gave you life. But with it comes with a few consequences." I could tell he wasn't happy about these consequences.

Edwards's eyes just widened.

"Edward, you're a vampire now."

Vampire, the word echoed through me, I felt like an empty shell. Vampires lived forever right? Forever without my Edward, forever, the word jabbed at me. Forever was an awfully long time. Forever without my Edward was an even longer time.

Hadn't the world punished me enough? This was the worst form of punishment it could give me. Every day I watched faithfully over him. I had promised in the hospital that I wouldn't stop waiting for him now and I won't. I watch him from a distance, when I let my guard down vampires could see me. Edward would often see me on accident, I tried to avoid this. I could see the pain it brought him.

One of the perks of being a guardian angel, as I like to call myself, is the wings. After Edward was changed the burning in my back didn't stop for a week. Wight papery wings had formed, it helped keep up with him as he went hunting or simply for a run.

I don't know why but every time I decide I want to talk to him, to show myself because I know that vampires could see me when I wanted too, the light would appear like a threat. Talk to him and your time with him is gone. I don't know if the world could think of a worse punishment. That is until Edward enrolled in Forks High School in 2005.

**Not as long as the other chapter but next chapter we can get to the action! Woot woot!(: Thanks to those who did review! Same deal as last week! Five reviews and an early chapter! Sorry, I am fully aware about some of the grammar mistakes. Just have patience with me please!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not going to lie to you, High school sucks. It can be educational maybe the first two times you go through it but after that, it's just boring and annoying. Especially with all the attention turned towards Edward and his family. As Edwards "Guardian Angel" I would like to whack them upside the head. What? Edward may have to hold back from doing anything to expose his vampirism. But I have no rules of keeping girls away from Edward. We've been at this school for two years now, and I'm sick of it. The rain might go right through me but it feels weird to be dry when you know you should be getting wet. Everything is a sickly green, too green, alien looking green.

I was board, watching Edward live, kind of, and interact with people while I was sentenced to a life time of silence, it sucked. I knew each Cullen by name; they didn't even know I existed. I looked up to Esme as the mother I never knew, my mother was always scatter brained while Esme was calm, and loving. Emmitt was the family jester; even though often his jokes were not funny I looked up to him for a good laugh. Rosalie reminded me of a rose bush. Not because of her name but of her attitude, once you got past the thorns her beauty was inside and out. Jasper was mostly to himself, and at first I didn't trust him, but he was always there for everyone and now I don't tense every time Jasper and Edward are in the same room. Alice was just Alice, someone easy to love. Last was Carlisle, the blonde doctor, as I still liked to call him, I don't know what to think of him, even though he hasn't been anything but nice to Edward.

As I watched as the Cullen's got ready for another painfully boring day at school I felt exhausted. Every day in the one hundred years I have been watching Edward, I felt a greater need to show myself to him, to them. Edward was the only one without a mate. While half of me wanted to jump into his arms and run off into the nearest sunset, but the other half knew that if I was to show myself to Edward on purpose, the light would take me off without a second option. Each day I held back the more I ached to do so.

I heard a silent gasp to my right. I spun so fast my hair whipped my face and wondered idly if they sold scissors for the dead. Edward was frozen, his eyes locked on mine. I hated when this happened, I had been so careful in this last century.

Now would be a good time to just walk over to him and tell him everything. I looked around for the light, no light, not yet anyway. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, "Edward," I started. Just then the light appeared stronger than it had in a while, one of these days I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from just standing up and walking towards it.

I cursed myself silently and disappeared from his topaz eyes. Alice danced into the room then, "Edward?" She asked when she saw him staring at the wall I had just been. I knew she couldn't see anything and neither could Edward anymore.

He shook his head, "Can vampires go crazy?" He asked silently still staring at the wall.

Alice looked up at him questions in her eyes, "I would hope not." She said in her bell like voice.

Edward sighed and looked away from where I was standing. I could feel his pain, just another perk of being a guardian angel to a vampire.

"Okay then," Alice trailed off looking at him questionably, "Ready?" Edward just nodded. "Let's go." Alice said in a normal voice but everyone heard, they were all done there in a split second.

I flew above their car, following them to school. Once we reached the parking lot I felt danger. I usually only feel danger when there is another vampire around or a wolf. I land on the schools front lot and look around to see anything of importance.

A new car was in the parking lot, an old read Chevy truck. It didn't stand out much in the crowd of old beat up cars. The hair on the back of my neck tingled. I glanced at the Cullen's to see if they felt it to. But they kept walking like normal. I looked at the old red truck one more time then ran to catch up with Edward.

Lunch, the worst time of the day, I could drown out the toneless lectures of the teachers but lunch was where every one's eyes were on Edward and his family. They didn't eat and they looked awfully suspicious just sitting there.

As soon as I entered the lunch room with Edward I scanned the room for the Chevy truck owner. It was easy; she sat uncomfortably at her table chewing on her food slowly. But that was not the reason she stood out. She had long brown tumbling locks half way down her back, her eyes a deep brown, her heart shaped face, she looked like me. I felt like I was looking in a mirror, the way she slumped barely, not sure of herself, the way her eyes took in everything.

She and Jessica were having a conversation. I couldn't hear them from way over here but I knew they were talking about the Cullen's. Just then Edwards head snapped up as if someone called his name. I watch in horror as Edwards eyes widened at the sight of the new girl, I swear he was going to go into shock.

I grew a dislike for the girl in that second. All the pain I was trying to save Edward would be back with this new girl. I glared at her while Edward just stared in shock. The new girl had to go. Or, I thought trying to force out the mean thought, maybe he won't have any classes with her.

Why does the world hate me? I thought as the new girl came nervously into the room. To make this even better the seat next to Edward was the last seat available. I sat where I usually sat, on the window ceil next to Edwards seat. The new girl handed the teacher a slip to sign, the teacher signed it and handed it back. The girl took it back nervously and started walking back towards the only seat left.

Edward's eyes looked up at her with awe, that awe belonged to me, I think selfishly. In one second that all changes, the girl passes the heater, Edward stiffens and his eyes become coal black. I know that every step closer Edward will be more likely to kill her, to drain her. I look around panicked; Edward will regret this if I let it happen. He will feel like he was the cause for my death again, twice. I almost slap him, but knowing that will only cause pain for me, I look for an alternative.

My eyes lock on his Biology text book on the edge of the table. Without a second thought I shove it of the table. It lands with a loud, _thump, _on the ground_. _I hold my breath and wait for his reaction; he jerks his gaze away from the new girl, and turns it towards the text book. He looks at it in confusion, vampires are to graceful to knock books off of desks and no one was around to knock it off.

A pale hand reaches down and picks it up for Edward, "You dropped this," says the new girl handing it to Edward. He just gives her a sharp nod jerking the text book out of her hand. She looks offended but sits down next to him. I can tell Edwards holding his breath, his grip on the side of the desk tightens until there is no corner of the desk any more. He quickly hides the evidence; I know this is hard for him. I look around the room again for a plan.

I find the latch on the window a quietly unlock it. The whole class is either looking at the teacher of down at their "notes". I slid the window open slowly praying no one is watching the window open by itself. As soon as I open it a fresh breeze glides through the window, blowing her sent away from him. He visibly relaxes while the new girl shivers in the breeze.

The class slowly ticks by, each second I don't know if he will spring at her or not. I can tell Edwards menacing glare is frightening her, the phrase, if looks could kill, rang through my head. As soon as the bell rang Edward had his stuff and was out the door. I saw the girl's hurt look, and my heart softened, I felt bad for her, and she looked like she was going to cry.

But there is nothing I can do at the moment, I reasoned with myself, and I quickly followed Edward out of the school.

Edward told Carlisle where he was going, and then he was gone. He ran top vampire speed for days not stopping. I followed, using my wings to keep up, day night day. Finally I knew where he was going, my grave. I flew ahead because my wings were faster than legs, even vampire legs. I sat on my grave stone, my dad and mom had scrapped up all the extra money they had to afford this grave stone. It was large with a crying angel with its arms stretched out as if to embrace someone. It had a little phrase carved into it, '_Volare liberum donec una simus iterum' _it was Latin for, Fly free until we are together again.

Knowing Edward wouldn't be here for another five minutes I let myself relax out of my hidden self to the self vampires could see me in. I told myself I would disappear before he came. I kneeled down on my grave, my dress pooled around me, the fabric flowing and beautiful in the Chicago light.

I ran my finger through the grass remembering life before I died. It was so long ago, I remember my song I wrote Edward, I played it for his mom, planning to play it for him later, and then he told me he had overheard and I wimped out on telling him the song was for him, this all happened on the same day I died.

I hummed the melody to myself quietly letting myself soak in the sunshine. No one else was around, it was perfect. I felt someone kneel next to me and take my hand. I looked up to see Edward's topaz eyes. I looked wildly around for the light, none appeared. "If I'm going crazy, I'm going to embrace it." He murmured softly stroking my cheek. I didn't dare speak, the light hadn't show up yet and I didn't want it to. Maybe if I didn't speak then if would stay away. I smiled sadly at him wanting to say everything but saying nothing.

"Why is there two of you?" he asks more to himself than me, "Why is one a devil sent to destroy me and one a angel?" This time he looked at me, I still didn't dare say a word. He sighed sadly, "but you're not real, just my crazy ill mind."

I opened my mouth to tell him everything. But two things happened at the same time, the light pulsed behind me and a guy, very well built, lunged for Edward. I gasped as the guy made contact with Edward, going for his head. I watch them roll on the ground fighting when I remembered what I like to call myself, If I was Edwards guardian angel, I was suppose to guard. So I foolishly lunged myself into the fight.

I found the large guy and pulled him off Edward with little effort, the guy looked shocked for a second, then he started for me. I tensed prepared for pain but instead the guy roughly grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the light. No, no, no! I couldn't go into the light, not now; Edward needed me now more than ever. I struggled but the guy was too large.

I looked over to Edward for help, but he just stood gaping at us, that idiot, I fumed; finally I did the only kind of self defense I knew. I quick brought my knee up into his groins. The guy fell to the ground groaning,

"Not today, I'm not going there, I won't go!" say through my teeth. I grab his arm, again I am surprised at how easily I am able to do this, I start to fly, my wings flapping furiously, I have never flown with any one before. I get above the light, and drop him. He falls useless against the laws of gravity. Right before he goes into the light, he bursts into ash, like something prevents him to go into the light. Like he doesn't belong in the light, he belongs in the shadows, in the dark.

I look down; the light slowly gets smaller and smaller, until it's no more. I find Edward; he too is looking at the light. I slowly fly down and land gently next to him. He just stares at where the light use to be.

"Edward?" I ask.

He slowly turns towards me, "I don't think that was my imagination." He says with wide eyes. I smile and shake my head. "So does that mean…" He trails off reaching his hand out to me.

I take a step back, hurt flashes in his eyes. "There might be more." I say, trying to fix the hurt in his eyes. "Go." He takes a few steps away but then turns back around.

"You're not my imagination." He says, more like a statement then a question. I nod smiling.

"Then you won't leave me will you?" He says a deeper meaning behind the words.

"Edward, I can't." I say repeating what I had said so many years ago. "Go." I say stricter this time, and he obeys, he's out of the clearing in a little less than a few seconds. I let out a relived breath, I have seen these guys before, a girl sometimes, but they usually start attacking me first though. They try to push me in the light. I usually just push them in first though, and they turn to ash. I don't was Edward dragged into my little struggle against these weird things. I sit on the grave stone until its dark finally I figure there aren't coming, so I slowly rise and fly away.

**It's shorter than usual but I had to post early because I won't be going anywhere near technology until the end of the week. I now, I didn't have time to edit or add details. Please forgive and forget that I'm a horrible writer. Review, I might give you another early chapter if I come home to my computer and find people reviewed!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

As I flew back to the house I let my mind drift back to the creatures, I had never given them too much thought. The first time I was convinced I was Mother Nature's mess up, a freak and all the forces of the earth were out to get me. Ok the first time I might of OVER thought about it. I flapped soundlessly back to Forks. It was night time and all the city lights were on making sparkling dots of beauty contrasting against the dark night.

My wings, powerful and strong, flapped in the air, carrying me farther with every flap. I loved the feeling. It was way worth being dead if every dead person got a set of majestic wings. I let myself feel giddy; I flew in a several circles letting the cold night air turn my cheeks pink. I let myself fall to the ground pressing my wings to my back, then expanding them, swooping back up right before I hit a building, this was the life.

It was a much easier world, I didn't have to worry about Edward, just feel the wind flying through my hair. I shoved the thought away with so much force I lost my flapping pattern. I fell a few feet, but quickly regained my balance. Suddenly I just felt tired, it was hard to explain, like sometimes I ached for the light; my body ached for it, like it was tired of living. Even though I could sleep, I didn't have to. I could go forever without sleeping and feel just fine, but I could sleep for the pleasure of it.

I forced myself on to Edward's house, planning on crashing on his bed; he didn't use it so why not? It only takes half the time it did to get there. Finally I reached forks, the cloud that seemed only to hang over Washington welcoming me. As I got closer I could tell something was wrong. There is a three hour difference from Chicago and Washington and the sun was just barely down. I flew faster suddenly wide awake, did something happen to Edward?

I swooped down into the Cullen's property the sight there shocked me. Out of all the things this is the last thing I would think would happen. I look down to see a war going on in their front yard. I gasp in shock, just like the guy in the grave yard, but seven of them, girls and guys. Everyone of the Cullen's is in a head to head combat. I spot Edward on the ground tackling one of the girls.

I don't hesitate. I swoop down to rip the girls head off. As soon as ten feet away the light appears, everyone stops and looks at the light. I see the creatures looking at me; they smirk evilly like they had been waiting for me. I don't stop; an angry cry works its way up my throat. I'm surprised at the loudness of it. The Cullen's all spin to look at me and their eyes widen. I'm pretty sure Edward has been the only one to see me.

I remember once Edward went to go talk to Carlisle about it, Carlisle had tried to convince him he was just seeing things. I smirk at his gaping mouth; I know his perfect vampire memory remembers that conversation.

All of that seemed to happen in slow motion, it speed up suddenly again and I knocked the demon girl right off of Edward. We rolled and she was too shocked to do anything, I land on top of her, "Leave him out of this." I growl at her, a thing I picked up from Edward over the years.

She bares her teeth at me, "Get over him, and leave him." She snarls back, the Idea horrifies me to the point where I slack my grip on her arms. She takes advantage and suddenly I'm on my back and she's on top of me.

"You're too weak to protect him anyway." She sneers. I struggle against her hold, the light burned brighter to my side. "I got her!" she shouts over her shoulder when it becomes clear I can't break away from her grip. Suddenly it goes quiet; all of the Cullen's struggled groans grow still.

"Edward!?" I yell out, worried about the eerie silence. Suddenly all seven heads of the devils stood above me smirking. "Edward!?" I yell again. I don't care if they shred me, as long as Edward is safe. The silence that met me just angered me more. I sent an elbow into the stomach of my captor. She made a "Omph" sound and released her grip so she could wrap her arms around her stomach. I took my opportunity and jumped up. The six others surrounded me, I needed to think. I spread my wings out, taking down two of them, and took off in the sky. I hovered above the house. The Cullen's looked to be sleeping on the front lawn.

"Edward!" I gasp and spiral down to the ground; I land all but graceful next to him. I stroke his cheek, "Wake up." I say, afraid he's dead. "Wake up!" I shout. No he can't be dead. I look around at all the Cullen's bodies just laying there as if in peaceful sleep, the light pulsed behind them.

"No," I whisper. "No." I say louder. "No, no, no!" I jump up and face the creatures. They were helping the three I had injured. I lunged at the nearest one that had a face of a bear, a big nose taking up most of his face. I grab his shirt and yank him upward with me flapping my wings hard against the thick forks air. I fly above the light. "For Alice." I spit at him then drop him. His arms flail uselessly as his drop towards the light. He hits it and he turns to ash. The wind blows his ash away as if he was never there.

"Andrew!" I hear one of the girls gasp. So they have humane feelings after all, I think with a snarl. But my anger fades when she lets out a sob. "Andrew." She sobs. I don't realize I'm drifting towards her until one of the creatures grab my ankle.

Out of instinct I start flying upwards again. His grip is tight and he goes up with me. I shake my foot violently in attempts to get him off. "I'm not going that easily Bella." My eyes widen as he uses my nick name. Suddenly I'm sick that he's even touching me.

"This is for Emmitt." I say and start kicking his hand around my ankle with the foot he's not holding onto. It takes several kicks but I finally get him to release. He falls into the light and dissolves.

Two down, five to go. Make that four and a half, I think eyeing the one still crying for Andrew. I swoop down hoping to catch another by surprise. No such luck. They practically tackle me from the sky. I land on my back, and I hear one of my wings snap as I land on it. Pain radiates from my back. I scream in pain through clenched teeth.

"Finally the duck sits." One of the men spits at me. "Let's see. We can do this way we are suppose to, or…" he pauses and smiles a toothy grin, "Or the fun way," the three guys out of the five left laugh at my mortified expression.

One of the girls was at the side of the one sobbing. Looking confused but faithfully sat by her and tried to calm her down. I feel guilty; I never meant to cause pain. They were human beings after all. At least they looked like humans.

One of the guys yanks my sleeve off my shoulder. I let out a scream so loud I would be surprised if they heard it in New York.

oOo

Black, no, white, I couldn't tell. Everything was blank. It was like sleeping but I knew something was wrong and I wasn't supposed to be asleep. I heard a thing that confused me, someone saying Edward over and over, that was my name… right? Some laughter, than some screaming for someone named Andrew. It made no sense. I wanted to wake up and see what was going on but I felt the darkness pressing on me like a blanket and it felt good. I wanted to wrap it around me. I haven't slept in so long.

No, I couldn't. Something needed me awake, or someone. I couldn't remember. The darkness swirled around me beckoning me to sleep. No, I thought lazily. I can't go, I need to wake up. The darkness pushed again losing some of its friendly welcome. No, I thought stronger. The darkness came again pounding on me forcing me, shoving me into something I didn't want.

I fought it until I could no more. Whatever I need to be awake for can wait. The darkness almost consumed me whole when a glass shattering scream broke through the darkness.

Bella, I instantly knew. I fought the darkness. I shoved it back with force I didn't know I possessed. I won suddenly, I sat up gasping, where was I? I looked around and pieced together I was on the front lawn. Why? That's when I saw men crowded around Bella.

Bella! I mentally screamed. "Get off of her!" I yelled, I was up in a flash, charging at the people around Bella. I tackle the one actually almost on top of her. I notice with relief that her clothes are still on. Suddenly Jasper is on one of the other two guys. Emmitt popped out of nowhere to, Bella's scream must of woken them too.

I remember seeing Bella shove the guy at the grave yard into the light. I shove the guy roughly across the yard. He to stunned to do anything, I punch him so hard he goes spinning into the light. As soon as he's going to hit the light he turns to dust. The dust gently lands at my feet.

I look up to see Jasper and Emmitt still wrestling there guys. We fought for hours before Bella showed up. There was no way to kill these guys. Their skin was unbreakable as well as their bones, their strength matched our perfectly. I couldn't read their minds and Alice couldn't see our futures. It had seemed hopeless until Bella had shown up.

I jumped the one Emmitt was wrestling, Jasper was doing fine. We went rolling across the yard punching kick and at one point I think he pulled my hair. He finally pinned me down, his hands holding down my shoulders and his feet holding down my legs. He smirked evilly and placed one hand on my chest and one on my jaw.

"Emmitt!" I called out in panic. The thing started to pull, I gasped as a new sort of pain spread across my neck. I can see from the corner of my eye that Jasper and Emmitt are fighting the other guy. I welcome it. Maybe Bella would come with me to where ever you go after you die. I closed my eyes waiting for my fate.

Suddenly the pain on my neck was gone. I slowly open my eyes just in time to see Bella punch the thing off me. She didn't even look at me, she just stepped over me her strides long, and I can tell she's angry. "Just leave him alone!" She spat before grabbing him by his sandy blonde hair and lifting him up with her wings. If he felt the pain of his hair practically being ripped out of his head he didn't show it. He struggled and kicked, but it was no use. He had no power in the air, but Bella did. Her powerful wings beat rhythmically against the now night sky.

She hovers above the light that burned against the dark of the night. She looked at him and whispered fiercely, "And this is for Esme." She dropped the guy without a second thought, and for a second I had to stop and admire her beauty. The light under her light her face, giving it some shadows, and highlighting her cheek bones. Her hair was damp, from sweet or the rain I didn't know, It curled in the humidity cascading down her back in dark brown locks. Her white dress, Swirled, and danced with her movements. The thing that always caught my eye when I got brief glances at her was the daisy crown had made her that fateful day.

She still didn't look at me. She swooped down to where Emmitt and Jasper were still fighting the creature, it had the same strength as its opponents, so going against two opponents would give it even more strength.

Bella landed on the ground next to the fight, I could tell she was fed up with this. She just walked into the two on one fight and grabbed the guy's ear pulling him away from Jasper and Emmitt. The creature was shocked for a second, his eyes big. Emmitt and Jasper looked at Bella pulling the thing by its ear towards the light. They cracked up, leaning on each other for support.

I hadn't realized I was still on the ground. I stood up and brushed off some dirt off my clothes. I turned to see Bella shove him with both hands into the light were he immediately turned to dust.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie lay 'sleeping' on the lawn. I ran over to them thinking the worst. "Esme? Alice? Rosalie?" I ask gently nudging them. They lay still as if dead. Well they are dead in a way but… I hear a sob echo through the clearing. I spin around thinking its Bella.

But no. it was a girl I hadn't noticed before, she was curled up into a ball crying into her hands. There was another girl at her side comforting her by slowly rubbing her hands across her back. Bella was looking at them torn weather she should go over or not.

This needed to end. I walk over to them, my determination showing in my confident steps. When I'm only about five steps from them the girl crying looks up. "It's your fault!" she hisses at me whipping her tears away.

I reel back shocked. Was It? "If your girlfriend would just give up, this wouldn't have happened!" She points her finger at me taking a step towards me after each three words or so. "He wouldn't have come to us if you guys would die!" If she was shouting then she was full head on screaming now. "I don't care about strength! Not without my Andrew!" She started to cry again. I was too shocked to do anything. "It's your fault he died!" She concludes and lunges for my throat still sobbing.

**Hey guys sorry I'm a week late, I only got two reviews… Haha just kidding that's not the real reason I didn't update. I was just a lazy person all week. So the part were Bella pulls the guy out of the fight by his ear, I know that was very unrealistic but it was just so funny to picture! I just had to share that with you. I might not be able to update Friday because it's the season of Christmas! I will update before Christmas thought! I will try. Anyway, have a great day!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's your fault he died!" She screeched and lunged for his throat. This was getting old. I lunge for her and strike her mid air. We go rolling across the yard, pulling hair, kicking, and punching. Suddenly her weight is off of me and I turn my head just in time to see Edward throw her in the light with disgust.

"That's all of them." I sigh, relived to have this over. Edward starts for me, I don't know what to say to him so I close my eyes and wait for him to close the distance between us. But it doesn't come. He walks right past me. I turn in around, shocked.

There is another one. She sits with her knees hugged to her chest looking confused at the ground. I walk over to as well ready to spring. She flinches when I reach her. She slowly looks up and I gasp. Her eyes weren't dark like the others. They were a startling blue.

"What happened?" She asks looking at us. I'm right about to answer but she gasps in pain clutching her head. Edward and I look down at her in shock, in seconds Jasper and Emmitt are at our side too.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers and she goes still. She's dead, I can tell. But that's not the thing that disturbs me. Her eyes are frozen open, without a pupil, just the clear blue. I shiver runs up my spine and for a crazy second I think I can hear someone laughing from the forest.

I turn into Edward and cover my eyes as Emmitt picks up the corps and throws it into the light. The light blinks, once, twice, three times before it disappears. I disappear with it. I didn't want to cause any more pain for Edward and his family.

To my right I can see the rest of the family waking up. They looked very confused. They would figure it out. Edward Jasper and Emmitt just stared at the spot I had disappeared. They had a mix of confusion and disbelief on their faces and I felt a little laugh bubbling up my throat.

Wow, I really was tiered. I trudge up to Edwards's room leaving the Cullen very confused. I'm so exhausted that when I get to Edwards room I collapse on his bed, asleep.

oOo

The room is black when I wake up. I can barely make out the bed that's beneath me. It's cold to, a shiver runs up my spine and I hug myself to warm up. I stand up and walk towards the door. I reach out to the door handle, and somehow, even before I touch it, I know it's locked. That's Weird. I walk to the window, locked as well.

By now I'm freaking out on the inside, why would they lock me in? Suddenly there is a figure behind me, I can feel it. I spin around.

"Hello Isabella," says a cruel gravelly voice hiding in the shadows. I narrow my eyes trying to make out who it is.

"Who are you?" I say, trying to make my voice strong, but it ends up cracking on the last word anyways. I instantly want to strangle myself.

His cruel laugh rips through the room, "That's the wrong wording Isabella, not who, but rather what."

"What do you want?" I ask still cautious.

"Tsk tsk tsk, not what, it's WHO I want." Suddenly the figure is behind me, its sickly hot breath on my neck. "And that someone is you."

I flip around in hope to catch the creatures face. But it is back in its shadowy corner. "Why?"

"Good try Isabella, I'm not the one to spoil surprises." I'm getting tired of him beating around the bush. "Patience Isabella, everything will come in time. It can go faster, you can forget about your little Edward. Come with me, where you're supposed to be."

"Hell?"

Another snarky laugh,"I'm no devil if that's what you're thinking."

"Edward needs me, now more than ever with those soulless things after us."

"Oh, they weren't after them, they were after you."

"You sent them." Somehow this is no surprise to me.

"They were just trying to come, come with me."

"I will never come with you." I say a little harsher than I meant to.

"Now Isabella, no need to be mean, I will get what I want if you like it or not." When I'm silent for a second he continues. "Fate has a weird way of working, does it not? Like killing you in a horrible gruesome way in front of everyone you love, scaring them all for life."

He has struck a nerve and he knows it, "Edward blames himself. Did you know? He morns for you, even now. He has made a decision to die soon, Alice doesn't blame him. Because of you he has mental problems. Wouldn't it be better if you just left? Let him continue in life without you?"

I tighten my jaw and try to hold tears back. "I didn't mean to, my dress was caught. I didn't do it purposely."

"Were you really? Did you want to die?"

"No, why would I want to d…" I stop mid sentence as a memory fills my head. Before I moved to Chicago in our old house, there I was, sitting on the floor playing next to the stove. My doll, Beautiful, rosy cheeks and long brown string hair. It was all my mom could afford. I stand up and trip on my own dress falling sideways, my doll goes flying and lands half in the fire, half out. I searched for it, but couldn't find it. So I gave up and left to my room. Within minutes the whole house was on fire, I knew I should run out of the house but I was too ashamed, I knew that I had been the cause of the fire so I hid in my closet.

My dad had come looking for me, he found me in my closet, he had his shirt over his nose but I could tell he was getting weak from the smoke. He picked me up, we had gotten to the door and the roof was crumbled, filling the door half way to the top with rocks. He insisted I crawl over first. I did so without a second thought. As soon as I had crawled over the rest of the ceiling fell, trapping him in. He died that day and it was my entire fault.

I look down to my shoes blinking away tears. Did I want to die?

"Edward is just like you."

"Edward is nothing like me. He is much stronger. He hasn't got the same amount of human blood on his hands as on mine." I don't remember Edward ever killing anyone.

"That's what you think."

"He doesn't. He is strong." I confirm.

He shakes his head disbelieving. "He as killed fifty times more as you have."

"What do you mean?"I ask him my eyes narrowed again.

"Why don't you ask him next time?"

"He is no killer!" I say getting mad.

The figure is suddenly up to my face "He is, and he has killed loved ones to many, including one of mine."

I turn away and close my eyes fighting my tears. When I open them again the room is light again. I spin around in search of the nasty figure. Instead I see someone better.

"Dad." I whisper. He is just like I remember in his cop suit with a smiling face.

"Honey," I run up to him and into his arms tears streaming down my face.

"Dad I didn't mean to. My doll and I should of let you go first and…"

"Sh," he says hugging me tighter. Charlie wasn't really one to show affection so this confused me. "It's not your fault. I would choose the life over yours a thousand times over." A wave of warning washed over me but I ignored it. I had missed him so much.

"Isabella, you need to come with me now." He said getting serious.

"Were?" I look to the side and notice the light is there, pulsing like I've seen it so many times.

"You belong there, with me and your mother." The light suddenly looks like a haven.

"But, Edward…" I trail off.

"He will be fine. We need to hurry." He sounds urgent. But something's off.

"He needs me." I say, firm.

"Isabella, you are to come with me now." Charlie always called me Bella, I realize for the first time.

"You aren't my father." I hiss, suddenly the room's dark again. The light is no longer white, it's red.

"Bella, don't hurt me like this again. Come with me." Charlie says. Words that would of really hurt me if he had not said it like it was poison. Charlie grasps my wrists and starts pulling me towards the red light.

I yank my wrist free and charge right through the window. Shattered glass goes flying through the air with me as I open my wings and hover above the ground. The sight isn't pretty.

The Cullen's lay on the ground, bloody, with their heads ripped off and body parts ripped and thrown around. Hundreds of the black eye people stand around the house perfectly still chanting in a language I do not understand.

I spot my Edward still alive but barely. He is covered in someone else's blood. For vampires can't bleed. His eyes lock on mine, and he smiles. Like a promise, a promise that we will be together very soon.

Then they set him on fire, I watch as he screams and withers in pain, but somehow I can't move. I try to force myself to move, but I can't. It's like an invisible force is holding me there. I scream with him, for his pain is my pain.

Charlie leans out the window and calls out to me. "Surely this is not what you want, death to all your loved ones."

I blink away tears blurring my vision, and when I clear my eyes it isn't Charlie leaning out the window. It's the figure. "You can stop this!" He yells over the chanting that is slowly getting louder. "You could change the world! But you selfish creature insist on staying with a stupid soulless boy!"

The black eye people's chant gets louder and louder to the point where I feel like I'm pulsing with the chant.

oOo

Everyone looks around confused. Alice and jasper murmured silently.

Suddenly Emmitt speaks scaring us all. "What, just happened?" No one answers. "Who was the Angel of Death Chick?" They all turn to me as if I know, and I do.

"Bella," I sigh. This is something I have kept away from them for as long as I can remember. "a story for another time." I say stalling.

"I think we should know now." Says Alice slowly. I try to see what she knows and I don't, but she keeps her mind off of it.

I sigh and look away, "A childhood friend." I can feel the shock in their thoughts. "She died at age six, in front of me," I wimp out on telling them just how she died. "She has been with me ever since." As I say the words I realize it's the truth. The night mares I had as a child, wiped away by her, when I lay sick in my bed. So close to death but closer to immortality, her holding my hand, and telling me to live.

I look away from my family's prying eyes with dry tears in my eyes. Just then a light burst from my room's window, making a light streak contrasting against the dark night. Bella, I run into my house and up the stairs in matter of seconds. I try the door, locked. Why would she lock herself in?

I barely see my family behind me. I slam my shoulder into the door. It cracks and light shines through the crack. I slam my shoulder into the door again. The door falls down and light so bright comes streaming out it hurts my eyes. I stagger back with my arms over my eyes.

I take a step forward and another until I'm in the room. There was my Bella. She floated in middle of the room, her wings expanded out taking up most of my room. Her dress swirled gracefully around her like she was under water, as did her hair. The thing that scared me the most was her eyes, they were shining just as bright as the light shining from the window and the door. You could see no color just light shining through. The room was deathly silent. I could hear nothing other than her labored breathing.

I took another cautious step closer to her floating form. "Bella?" MY family hides behind me as I slowly approach her.

"No" she murmurs. "No!" she says louder. "Noo!" It's such a sound of pain and loss it hurts my chest just hearing it.

"Bella!" I yell. Suddenly the light in her eyes turn off, her eyes meat mine and then she falls. I catch her head before it hits the ground. She is unconscious but she still breaths. He wings are still spread out, taking up most of the room.

"Oh Bella." I sigh.

**Hey! Sorry I'm a day late. I got it up though (: Please review, I love seeing reviews. Of course everyone does but… Yah you don't HAVE to review. Anyhow, Merry Christmas (belated)! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"She won't even be waking up for weeks, months even!" Alice nearly shouts, exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well I'm not leaving her side until she does wake up." I say for what could have been the millionth time.

"What will we tell the kids at school?"

"I'm sick, I transferred, I got eaten by a vicious dog, anything Alice. You're good with that type of thing." I say growing tired of this fight as well.

"You're coming." She says finally putting her foot down.

"No, Alice, I'm not." I growl back.

"I have a giant vampire with muscles and war trained vampire on my side. Don't even consider not coming." She chides.

I seethe on the inside when I know that I'm going to end up going to school whether I like it or not. Alice sticks her tongue at me in a friendly way and skips out of the room. I turn back to my Bella. Her hands are folded over her stomach as if she was a corpse in her coffin. The thought disturbs me so I move the hands so there at her sides instead. She still looks like a corpse but I can't fix that.

I sigh sadly. I finally got my Bella back but she's sleeping. Maybe dead, Carlisle couldn't detect a heartbeat. But her chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. I stayed by her side all night, until Alice came and threatened me again.

Slowly getting up from the side of Bella's makeshift bed I changed my clothes and headed for the car. Everyone was waiting in my Volvo. I speed to school and pulled into the parking lot just the same time a red truck did. I was reminded just why I left in the first place. I stiffened. Lucky I had vampire reflexes and dodged hitting the truck.

I spun the car into the nearest parking spot and tried not to run vampire speed from the school. I heard Rosalie's insults, Emmitt's metal laughter, Alice's Frustration, and Jaspers Sympathy. But I didn't like it. I wanted this whole mess to be over. I was sick of it.

I stopped walking and hid in the wood surrounding the school. I followed Bella's look alike throughout the day. Whenever Mike talked to her I wanted to run inside and jump him. But somehow I managed to keep myself put.

It was lunch time when I give up. I slowly trudge back inside prepared for the worst. I find my family walking to lunch.

"Eddie boy finally decided to join us!" Emmitt joked patting me on the back unnecessarily hard.

I glare at him, really not in the mood. "Whoa, bro. chill." I sigh knowing he's right, and relax slightly. I see in the corner of my eye Jasper relax slightly too.

We reach the lunch room and I know she's there. I reminded painfully of the real Bella unconscious at my house. I fix my stare steadily at the tray of food I'm not going to eat.

"She's going to look here in five seconds," Alice says under her breath, "Look natural." I count silently in my head. But as I reach two Alice launches a snowball at Emmitt. We all look at her in surprise. Emmitt's the first to recover. He grins mischievously at us and then shakes his wet head at Alice, with poor Rosalie stuck in the middle.

Alice squeals, and Rosalie smacks him playfully on the arm, promising mentally to get him back at home. I am so caught up in the moment that I forget Bella's look alike is looking at us. Slowly, as if not to scare her away, I turn my head in her direction. She meets my eyes for only a second. Her eyes widen slightly and then she turns away looking pale.

Did I scare her? I couldn't stand that thought for some reason. I thought I hated her. I look down at my untouched food in thought. I would make it up to her today. At least be kind in some way. I can't stand her frail looking figure in the corner any more so I stand up to throw my food away.

"Edward." Alice says in a low voice. I turn and meet her gaze. "Be careful." I stare at her in shock for a second. Did she really have such little faith in me? Somehow I manage a half nod before I stride out of the room.

I arrive in the biology room early, Mr. Banner looks at me curiously but he keeps to himself. I am grateful to that old man even though he can't keep his thoughts at bay. Students slowly trickle in the room. I stare at the desk in a death glare as I try and block out all the students probing thoughts. Finally Bella's look alike comes in side by side with Mike.

I look up and meet her gaze. Her heart rate goes up and I can see her nervously fingering a cloth bracelet around her wrist. She slowly comes over; carefully to make sure she doesn't make eye contact with me. This pains me.

Finally she sits down in the seat next to me. She distracts by herself doodling squiggles on her pages. I force a pleasant smile on my face. I turn to her, "Hi, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be…" I trail off as I realize I really didn't know her name. I was too caught up in calling her Bella's look alike.

She smiles a shy smile, "I'm Annabelle, call me Anna though." I freeze slightly. Her name and Bella's were so much alike. Stop it, I tell myself, I needed to look at Anna as a separate person.

I stumble over my words. "Um, that's a lovely name."

She scrunches up her face in a cute way that reminded me of a bunny. "It's horrible really."

It really was lovely. It suited her. It was a graceful name for a graceful girl. I cocked my head to the side, "You don't like it?" I ask.

She sighs, "I wish it was like Sydney or something less… Old person." I laugh at her definition of an old person name.

"I have an old person name." I can't help but point out.

"Yours suits you." She says defiantly.

I grin at her keeping back a laugh. "Are you saying I look like an old person?"

Her eyes widen, "I meant in a mysterious and totally in a romantic way."

I'm still smiling, I was an old person. At this point I really should be supporting a dead man, rotting away in a coffin look. "One moment you say I look like an old man and the next you say I'm romantic." My grin get wider, "Do I look like a romantic old man to you?"

She opens her mouth to deny it but then she closes it again. After a second she surprises me. "Yes, totally, you look like you would try to play shuffle board on a romantic cruise ship with a girl."

This time I can't help but laugh. It was a quiet laugh but it had the whole class swiveling in their seats to look at us. They had barely heard me talk let alone laugh. The bell rings to start class, saving me from making up a comeback and all the stares of the students.

Once it's quiet and only the teacher is talking, her scent hits me again like a ton of bricks. I had forgotten her scent when I was interacting with her, but now there was nothing in between me and this delicious strawberry. I scoot a little farther in my chair trying to put as much distance in between us.

I beg for a distraction, anything. Just then Mike's thoughts bombard me. He hates how I suddenly opened up to the girl he had interest in. Like he already but a stake with her name on it. These thoughts make me mad.

I find Angela's mind to distract me from Mike's seething thoughts. Her gentle mind pulls me in. She is thinking about Anne. She thinks Anne is sweet and someone she would love to get to know. I sigh in relief, her thoughts make listening to thoughts calmer and less vulgar. Soon I'm searching minds for information on Anne. Everyone she has met seems to like her, with the exception of a few.

Anne's voice rips me out of my mind searching.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, slightly embarrassed.

"Were you even listening to the instructions?" She sighs.

I smile nervously at her. I can infer what we're doing based on the microscopes and such. But I wanted to hear more of her voice.

"Then you won't mind me going first." She pulls the microscope over to her and fixes the slide into place. She leans her head over the microscope. Her hair spills out covering her face from my view. This frustrates me, and scares me at the same time.

"Prophase,"

I know exactly what we're doing now. "Mind if I check?"

She gets a look of shock, "You don't trust me?"

In reply I just pulled the microscope over to me and peered through it, prophase. "Next slide." I say and reach my hand out.

She grins at me but hands me the next slide. "Anaphase," I say and start removing the slide.

"May I?" She asks her voice indifferent. I smirked but slide the microscope over to her.

She looks in it and disappointment covers her face. "Anaphase," She agrees sadly.

We continue like this and were done before anyone else was close. I didn't ask to see the microscope again. After I finished writing the last one a silence fell over us. I heard Mike groaning over how they all looked the same, I smirked.

Anne sighed sadly, and I immediately went to see what her thoughts were. Except that there was no sound. How could I forget? I push at the invisible wall around her mind. It doesn't help in the tiniest bit.

She suddenly looks up at me with her soft chocolate eyes that are filled with questions. "Do you have contacts?"

It wasn't a common question, but was thought about alot. "No."

"Black is just a weird eye color." She mumbles seemingly embarrassed. My eyes are black? I am once again uncomfortably reminded of how good she smelled and how I never feed last night. I look away in a jerky movement.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we were not working. He stared at the completed lab for a second.

"Edward, don't you think Annabelle should get a chance with the microscope?" He asked.

"Anne," I corrected when I saw Anne making her scrunched up face look out of the corner of my eye. "She identified three out of the five."

Mr. Banner turned towards Anne now. "Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root." She admits sheepishly.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded, "Were you in the advanced placement program in Phoenix?" He asks.

"I was home schooled." She says.

He looks at her differently now. He doesn't like people who had been home schooled. He feels like they think that they are better than public school. He narrows his eyes but walks away.

"Why do all the teachers do that?" She sighs.

"Teachers are annoying." I agree, especially when you can hear their every disapproving though.

I want to ask her about why she moved or something but I don't want to be rude. So we sit in silence. Her sent seems to get stronger by the minute. I turn my face away to try to escape it. But it surrounds me, choking and tempting me at the same time.

The bell rings and I hurry and shove all my stuff into my bag. I need to get out of here, it's my only thought. Her sent gets stronger and stronger. On accident I make eye contact with Anne. She smiles at me sadly as she stands up to leave.

It was a smile that would make any guys knees weak. I sit in my seat for a second stunned. Her sent slowly fades. I try to keep from running to my car. Once I'm in the car I feel a loss of presence of both of the sweet angel trying to lure me to Hell.

I couldn't stand it here anymore. I left the keys in the glove compartment knowing Alice would know I was leaving. I walk to the edge of the forest and then run. I run without stopping not even pausing when I reach the house, not pausing to say hi to Esme either. I run straight to my sleeping Bella.

I finally rest when my hand is in hers, where it belonged.

I let my thoughts drift away from Ann. Finally my mind finds the topic of my piano. After Bella had died I only had one goal in mind. I had to learn to play the piano. My dad didn't put up much a fight after what had just happened.

Bella song she had written for me still played in my head. I had sat down and found out each note by hitting a random note until it sounded right. I had played it once for in my vampire life. I had been alone then. But the desire to play it now was overwhelming.

I stood up as if in a daze and went to the piano. I sometimes played songs for Esme. But the piano never had a real purpose in this house. Often Rosalie had wanted to throw it out. I always refused with such a force it surprised most of them.

Now sitting on the bench of the piano I ran my hands over the keys not making a sound. I held my hand over the beginning chord. But I couldn't do it. Fuzzy memories hit me, Bella's tantrums over playing the piano when I always insisted she was lucky. When I sat down with her and she taught me the A major scale on the piano. Her graceful fingers across mine.

I stood up so fast the bench fell over. I rushed back to Bella. But her face just brought more pain. I rushed into the kitchen; the only room that didn't remind me of Bella. She had stood in my room so I couldn't go there.

How could I do this? Two Bella's with feelings for both. I put my head in my hands.

Finally I decided, I needed a Bella in my life. I had missed her these hundred years. I couldn't wait any longer. I would talk to Anne. But that's it. Not even friends. Just her biology partner, I mean it couldn't be that hard… Right?

**Whew! Guys, yes I'm alive. School kind of just swept me away. But that's hardly an excuse. I solely swear I will finish this story, even if the updates are weeks apart. But I am trying to keep up with it so hopefully it won't have to be weeks apart. **

**Anyway thanks for reading!(:**

**PS Oh by the way, my friend said my story kind of sounds like Vampire Diaries. I swear I have only seen like three episodes of that and have no intention of copy right. I own nothing!**

**Thanks again :D**


End file.
